Allister Powell
Allister is a second year student at Osaka. Somewhat known he is quite popular for his swordmanship. Appearance Allister looks like a forgein exchange student due to him being british but he is an actual student at Osaka that lives in Japan. He is 5 feet 10 inches tall and weighs 165 pounds. He has ash brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His figure is somewhat muscular around his arms and toned for the rest of his body. He wears the usual Osaka uniform during school hours. Outside of school he usually wears his favorite jacket which is fake fur lined on the inside and colored black, blue, and white in a plad arrangment, over a plain black T-shirt with dark denim jeans and black and white sneakers. Personality Having an interest in various things Allister is able to have a conversation with just about anyone. This gives off the impression that is Allister is a popular well known student who loves to be around people. Really this couldn't be further from the truth. While having an interest in many things that doesn't mean that he will talk about them. In fact, Allister is usually a very quiet person who can be found either practicing his kendo, humming to himself while listening to music, watching anime or reading manga, or shopping for new jackets and hoodies. Allister is also a very passive person usually letting insults fly right over his head and not caring what people think or say about him, however, if anyone insults any of his favorite bands or his favorite jackets or hoodies he'll beat the living day lights out of said person. Backstory Allister has always been fascinated by the Japanese culture. So imagine how thrilled he was when he found out that his family would be moving to Japan when he was 10 years old. By that time Allister had already started watching various anime, started kendo training, and had already started studying Japanese history, specifically the Sengoku Era. When Allister first arrived, he didn't much understand the language coming from Britian, but soon picked up Japanese. He continued his Kendo lessons beginning to learn from a master swordsman and also began practicing his families sword style the Humming Step. Later on when he turned thirteen, the age his family had decided was the appropriate age to for a coming of age ceremony, Allister recieved Dragon's Wail, his katana, and began his advanced training that came with his coming of age. Today Allister is a junoir at Osaka Academy and is one the Kendo clubs top members, he enjoys his school life and trys his hardest to live up to his fathers expectations in swordmanship as he attempts to master the Humming Step. Powers Allister's powers revolve around his swordsmanship. In his family there has been a style, known as the Humming Step, that has been passed down for generations since it was first established during Britian's War of the Roses. Humming Step uses soundwave based attacks as a means of long distance combat while in close quarters uses quick movements in the form of a dance to quickly dodge opponents strikes and counterattack with precision and speed. The long distance attacks that are utlilized by the Humming Step are a soundwave based shockwaves that travels long distances at high speeds based on the level of attack. Wind Whistle: a basic attack in Humming Step that can travel a total distance of 1 mile in 10 seconds. (half the speed of sound, makes a high pitched whistling noise when used) Roaring Thunder: a Humming Step attack that can travel a total distance of 1 mile in 5 seconds. (basic speed of sound, makes a sound like a thunder clap when used) To accompany these attacks the Humming Step has various close quarters dances that can be used. Allister knows three. The Dance of the Flickering Flame, a dance that imitates the movements of an open flame. The Dance of the Falling Petals, a dance that imitiates the movements of falling flower petals. The Dance of the Thundering Tides, a dance that imitiates the movements of the ocean waves crashing against a cliff. Along with this Allister has the source of his powers, his sword. An echanted katana by the name of Dragon's Wail. Allister's family are not just swordsman, a good portion of them are also enchanters who enchant the weapons of the warroirs. Dragon's Wail is the sword that Allister uses that allows him to perform the attacks of the Humming Step sword style. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Human Category:Arcane Category:Pheonix's Feathers Category:Accepted Character